


JyoumiChallenge 2020

by EveandJohnny



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Jyoumi Challenge, Post-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna (Movie), ratings can vary: please check the notes for every chapter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveandJohnny/pseuds/EveandJohnny
Summary: Collection of prompts for last year's JyoumiChallenge over on tumblr.
Relationships: Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Tachikawa Mimi, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 3





	1. This is (not) a disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 3rd - Cooking

“ _Minasan konbanwa_ – Welcome my lovely cooking community to another episode of _Cuisine With Mimi_! My name is Mimi Tachikawa and today we wanna have a look into a rather _magnifique_ way of cooking – namely the French one! But I won’t be alone on my quest on discovering the wildly varied cuisine and conquering some of the more challenging recipes. My guest today is Jou Kido, an extraordinary doctor who happens to be my boyfriend!”

The smile Mimi gives him when the camera swings over to broadcast his by nervousness red-patched face is meant to be encouraging but Jou hardly notices. He feels about to be strangled and gulps heavily, his adam’s apple quivering. A glance over to the monitor lets him nearly wince. His forehead is way too glossy, there’s a strand of hair that’s decided to ditch the laws of physics and stands at a 90° degree angle, and he’d rather not think about the aforementioned uneven red patches all over his cheeks.

When the camera light goes out and the directive assistant indicates a short video that’ll give an overview of croissants, snails, and baguettes, as well as some lesser known specialities, Jou turns to Mimi and asks in defeat “Why haven’t you invited Yamato or Takeru? They _are_ half-french and Yamato can actually cook. My experience hardly extends the various versions of ramen.”

“All that’s true. But France is the country of romance and Yamato is not my boyfriend.”

Unbeatable Mimi logic. Nothing that Jou can argue over.

The two are now ushered behind the huge kitchen counter of the studio, it’s as big as his bedroom in the small apartment opposite the clinic he works at. He and Mimi haven’t moved in together yet because she’s always on tour, giving cooking classes all over the world, while he basically lives in the clinic. It’s rather surprising that he has the day off to film the show but probably Mimi has used her irresistible powers of persuasion on his boss. He suspects she’s a big fan of Mimi’s show, at least judging by the complementary cook book that he’s seen wedged between all those medical handbooks in her office.

“And we’re back in three, two, one!”

The camera pans over to them and Mimi says “Today’s recipes I’m very curious about because they’ve become essentials around the world and are also well-loved here in Japan. But! Most of the time people buy them in stores even though, with a few tips and tricks, they can be made at home just as easily. We will start with the croissant dough because that has to be refrigerated for two hours.” She spreads her hands to showcase the ingredients needed. “Jou, would you be so kind to attach the dough hook to the stand mixer and switch it on?”

Sweat pearls on Jou’s forehead. Where he can basically do surgeries in the dark and still find the right instruments, he is helpless when it comes to kitchen equipment (and, to be honest, any other tool outside the operating theatre).

Mimi seems to notice. A tiny nod to the right, and the camera zooms in on her assembling the dry ingredients in an extra bowl. That step is actually unnecessary but it gives the assistant the chance to point out what a dough hook is and how to attach it to the mixer. Jou nods frantically as a thank you, but then the focus is back on him.

“Here we will stir together the yeast and the water which needs to be warmed to about 46 degrees. Then we’ll let it sit for about ten minutes. In the meantime…”

Thankfully, for most of the show, Mimi handles the spotlight. He is tasked with small aids, such as washing the lamb’s lettuce or putting oil in a pan and switching on the hob. Whenever he is out of shot he just watches Mimi.

This is the perfect platform for her. She can present herself in frilly aprons and matching dresses, ramble about the food and everything else that comes to her mind, and in general just enjoy the Mimi Show as much as the viewers do.

Ratings have soared in the past two years since the show is on, climbing with every new season even higher. She’s started in the afternoon program on weekends, then moved to the early evenings on weekdays, then once a week during primetime, and now the show has garnered so much acclaim that it’s the major Saturday evening show, the highlight of every month. Usually her guests are much more illustrious. Other famous TV personalities have cooked with her, first just of national, then also of international renown. Even the prime minister has chopped vegetables with Mimi.

But, as she freely admits in many an interview, she likes to cook with none other more than her long-time childhood friend and now partner. So fans have started a hashtag, _#cookingwithkido_ , where they have been begging Mimi to finally show them the both totally unknown and yet internet-famous Jou Kido. They have tried to unearth his identity but Jou is completely inactive on the world wide web. No social media presence, nothing. And miraculously, none of his patients has so far posted a picture with a caption “Mimi Tachikawa is not the only one Dr Jou Kido lays his gentle hands on”. Which Jou is _very_ thankful for.

Still, he has caved in to Mimi’s plea, and it didn’t even need a lot of doe eyes from her side. That’s just how it is. Mimi asks, Jou gives. But he never feels drained, or taken advantage of. That’s a concept far out of Mimi’s personality. Her abundant joy, her careless view on the world that she has kept regardless of all the perilous events in the Digital World and the show business alike, make up for everything she wants from him. And he doesn’t want to have it any other way.


	2. Like A Whirlwind And A Gentle Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 7th - What kind of wedding would they have?

Mimi  shimmied a little with her shoulders as Sora scurried around her, arranging the big puffy dress made out of silk and chiffon and Swarofski crystals. She was admiring the dress in the full-sized mirror but constantly had the urge to pinch herself. It had always been her dream to marry in a dress worth of a princess. And Sora had absolutely outdone herself. 

“Okay, done!” Sora exclaimed and stepped back. 

Mimi couldn’t help but twirl around and around, feeling the fabric grace her skin lightly like a fine summer breeze. Jou was so in for  a surprise at the altar in a couple of minutes! 

There was a knock at the door. Both women turned around, Mimi called “Come in”, and Taichi popped his head through the crack. “Ready, ladies?” His eyebrows climbed up on his forehead. “Man, Mimi, you’re really out there living the dream, right?”

“Of course I do, Taichi-san, I’ve always been. You’re here to fetch us?”

He nodded. “Everyone’s in place,  we’re ready to go.”

Mimi stretched her hands and let her knuckles crack. “Bring it on!”

Sora laughed, picking up the train, while Taichi fully opened the door. Daintily as a queen, Mimi seemed to float through the filling and down the  corridor . There she met her dad who was brimming with energy, just like  Mimi . He had swapped his dark glasses for clear ones to not miss a single  second during his precious daughter’s wedding.  He extended his arm which she took with a bright smile.   


“My love, you look fantastic.”

“Thank you, Dad.” Thanks to her heels, she was nearly his height so she could easily place  a kiss on his cheek. “I’m ready to go.”

“Wonderful!” 

The doors in front of them opened, revealing their guests in a state of constant buzzing excitement. The hall was illuminated by the bright sunlight streaming through the tall stained-glass windows.  But Mimi had only eyes for  the man standing at the end of the aisle. 

He straightened when the doors opened and his face lit up. The closer she got the more he radiated joy and confidence. He’d been nervous since he’d gotten up this morning, countless mishaps had happened. He ha d spilled coffee on the shirt that he’d actually planned on wearing today, on his way to the venue he had stepped int o dog poop, and a pigeon had marked his  suit jacket white. But none of that mattered now.

When Mimi and her  d ad reached Jou it was unclear who radiated more joy. “Take good care of her, son” Mimi’s  d ad said to Jou while he handed over his daughter.

“I will” Jou promised. 

“You know, Dad, I can take care of my own very well by myself but if I’d ever trust anyone with my life, it is Jou.”

Her  d ad nodded solemnly. “This is all I need to know.”  He took his place on the bench beside Mimi’s  m um who was happily sobbing into a handkerchief. 

Mimi, through her veil, tried to communicate with Jou with her eyes and her smile. 

The registrar’s speech was short, she wanted to give more room to the couple’s self-written vows. 

“Jou, you’ve always been my hero, since the day I met you. I know, in the beginning I might have not been that appreciative of what you’ve accomplished for us.”

“We’ve both grown in the Digital World and helped each other out in our unique ways. You might not have noticed, but your reluctance was just as important as other people’s forward charging.” He cast a glance towards Taichi who smiled leniently. 

“ I’m so happy to live my life with you even though I’m sometimes asking a lot of you but I think we’ve made a good match. You’re my calm anchor-”

“-and you’re my incitement. You’re my pride-”

“-and my joy. I love you.”

“I love you.”

“You may now kiss each other!” 

Under thunderous applause, Jou lifted the veil, Mimi beamed in anticipation, and then he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Oh, this must be heaven, he thought.


	3. I Would Give The World To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 17th - Shuffle your music and write something inspired by the first song that comes up: This Is The New Year – Glee Cast Version

The doors burst open and they were running. Running into a light summer breeze, a night full of stars, full of promises. A look across tables had been enough. The air in the big ball room had been stuffy, the collar of Jou’s neat white shirt had been too tight, but out here, with Mimi’s soft hand warm against his palm, everything was alright.

He spun her around without ever slowing down. I would give the world to you, he thought as he watched her glowing and giggling and never stopping. I could kiss you, he thought as he watched the moonlight refracting in her pink hair. His shoulders were light as if they’d never felt the weight of studying, of responsibility, of failure. Another spun, this time he pulled her close to him, feeling his heart beating hard against hers, feeling the breath hitch in his throat. Her face was open, innocent and welcoming. A kiss, as gentle as the rains in spring, yet vigorous enough to pull him even closer to her, like an anchor pulling in a lost ship. Whatever would happen next, he would never let go. Of her. Of love. Of the world.


	4. Nothing Can Stop Us Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 23rd - Battle
> 
> Graphic Depictions Of Violence

Mimi screamed.

And even though Jou couldn’t have possibly heard it, he writhed as if he’d been hit. His opponent grinned devilishly and readied themself to throw the next punch.

Another scream, this time it rang painfully loud in Jou’s ears. The opponent’s eyes were widened in agony and  harm before they dropped to the floor, a big blood stain spreading on their back. Yamato hovered over them,  his dagger still raised, and looked Jou in the eyes. “Get her!”, he ushered him before he turned around to face the next enemy. 

Jou nodded even  though Yamato was already distracted. He got up and,  following a spontaneous suggestion, grabbed the opponent’s sword with which they had wanted to get Jou’s neck  mere seconds before .  A couple of feet away, he spotted a rock that he could use as a viewing point. 

Clouds of  red dust drifted over the battlefield, rugged as the surface of Mars, and there was the pungent stench of blood. Jou pulled the scarf from his neck up to his nose and squinted. Over on his right side Taichi and Koushirou were engaged in a battle with three very nasty looking hitm e n while across the plain Sora and Hikari stood their ground against a group of about half a dozen. He really wanted to help them but then he remembered the gut-wrenching scream he hadn’t heard but felt and Yamato’s  piercing glance. He had to rescue his girlfriend first and then they could both help their friends.

At the far end of the horizon a blue fire flickered, for Jou the sign of ultimate evil. 

He jumped down from the rock and set off.

After half a mile of trudging through dust, mud, and puddles he finally reached a gap between two boulders. He wanted to enter when suddenly he saw a shadow rapidly approaching the entrance. He readied his dagger. 

The shadow grew bigger, he swung back his arm to gather momentum and – stopped halfway through the assault.

“Mimi?”

She stood panting in front of him before she fell into his arms, sobbing. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?  _Who_ hurt you?” he  uttered through gritted teeth.

Mimi leaned back to look into his eyes, surprised at the steely edge in his voice. “I’m okay”, she said, “I promise. And those who tried, well, they’re dealt with. But there’s an army approaching, and it’s approaching fast! We need to warn the others and free the Digimon. I know where they’ve imprisoned them.”  She pulled him along to the side, started running and Jou had nearly trouble keeping up. Mimi was determined, that was for sure. As the fog drifted away, he could make out a cluster of rocks that shimmered oddly metallic in the distance. 

The dust burned in his lungs, it covered everything in sight, even Mimi’s pink hair had garnered a new colour. But she didn’t seem to care.  She had developed a strength he’d never seen in her before, not in any of his friends. “It’s over there!” she pointed out and now Jou could see it. The odd metallic gleam issued from a solid grate between monumental rocks. Rhythmic blasts shook the earth and the grate rattled in its hinges but it didn’t seem be enough to  entirely break it.

“Mimi!”, Togemon cried out in relief.

“ Oh, Togemon!” Mimi lunged forward to hug Togemon’s outstretched boxing glove through the  bars. “You’re free now! I have the keys!” She trolled a key ring from her neckline and tossed it to Jou. The key hole was up high but Ikkakumon pressed his furry back against the bar so his DigiDestined could  scale the height . 

U sually  he  would have fiddled nervously with the keys, always trying the wrong ones first, and probably  dropping the entire lot. But not now. With instinctive certainty, he picked the correct one right away. Keyhole and key were rusty, so Jou had to push and pull vigorously, but in the end it clicked. 

The Digimon pushed the gate open, with Jou still clinging to it. He risked a glance downwards  and suddenly his stomach spiralled into anxiety. His hands became sweaty and he threatened to lose his grip. But Togemon was there with his glove to help him down. 

“ Where are the others?” Birdramon asked, desperate to help and protect Sora.

Jou pointed in the direction he’d come from which was enough to let Birdramon soar into the air, followed by Angemon, Angewomon, and Kabuterimon. On the ground, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Greymon, and Garurumon set off, Ikkakumon carrying Mimi and Jou. 

The airborne Digimon  had already started attacking the opponents. Birdramon’s fire  blazed a swath through the army while Angemon and Angewomon’s heavenly attacks illuminated the  ink  black sky. 

Hand in hand, Jou and Mimi marched towards their friends to help them. With Mimi by his side, Jou could conquer everything. In passing, he grabbed a bat-like stick, swung it with verve and clobbered the first antagonist that came across them. 

Mimi let go of his hand to collect a boulder, hurling it with gusto towards another approaching enemy. Behind her, Togemon charged and pushed everybody out of the way and sent them half a mile flying through the air. 

Nothing could stop them now. 


End file.
